Smoldering
by Acherona
Summary: Sasuke’s lips were soon covered by another pair, they were slightly chapped and their owner smelt like smoke and sweat but Sasuke had never felt anything more wonderful. Happy SasuNaru day!


**Disclaimer** - I do not own Naruto and I'm not making any money off these writings.

**Warnings** - Oh anything you can imagine, sex between males, improper use of hospital equipment, and more…_Please _if you're not old enough or if this isn't your sort of thing stop reading right now…You've gotten your warning!

]**Beta'd** – . By my professional Princess of penmanship, **Poisoned Phantom**, I grovel before her in gratefulness.

…_HAPPY SASUNARU DAY, LET'S ALL CELEBRATE!!!_

**AN** - _Taadaa…look at that, even though RL is the biggest bitch imaginable at the moment I managed to crank something out for SasuNaruday! This is smuff…or flut if you so will…smut with enough fluff to make your teeth rot. XD_

_Happy, happy SasuNaru day and I hope you'll like it!_

**Smoldering.**

"Move! Get out of my way!" People's heads turned as the usually calm and icy doctor Uchiha rushed past them in a black and white blur, his doctor's coat swirling behind him as he took the dreary, yellow painted hospital corridor in long strides, his soft shoes making squeaky sounds on the polished linoleum floor. Sasuke's jaw was clenched and his dark eyes promised hell to anyone who dared to interrupt him. He was on a mission.

It had happened, the thing he feared every day since that blond moron had announced to him that he was going to drop out of medical school to become a firefighter….A Goddamn firefighter, this moron who couldn't tie his own shoes without falling on his ass. The blond had surprised them all though, he was good at his work, really good. It was as if he was born to it but Sasuke was still scared every day Naruto donned his gear and went off to work. He'd seen the result of those who lost to the fire.

The raven haired doctor clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white as he continued to hurry towards the ER. He had been in surgery when he'd gotten the news and by some miracle he had managed to finish it up, you didn't exactly walk out on a sawed open skull and an exposed brain. Thankfully his hands hadn't shook and it seemed his hands and fingers knew what to do even though his mind was a million miles away.

A fire, a collapsing building, squadron 34 responded to the call, two injured and one fatality…Squad 34, that was Naruto's squad and the only thing that kept echoing through his mind, was one fatality…someone from Naruto's squad was dead…

Sasuke's face paled even more, making his tense features resemble a white mask and he hurried his steps along. He needed to get to the ER right now; he needed to see his moron.

The raven haired doctor rushed into the busy, chaotic ER like some sort of demon, grabbed a nurse and demanded to know where the injured firefighters were. Sasuke didn't ask her about Naruto specifically, she didn't seem competent enough to answer that anyway. After finding out what she knew which wasn't much the Uchiha nodded shortly and hurried along to the examining rooms that the nurse had pointed out. The first one he walked into was empty except for this old geezer who obviously had a problem with projectile vomiting, Sasuke hurriedly pulled the curtain closed and left. He was so not going to clean that up.

After walking around pulling at curtains and glaring at poor unsuspecting patients for what seemed like forever Sasuke felt like going back and ripping that nurse's head off. There was no firefighters at all here and certainly not the one his entire being ached to see. The Uchiha ran his hands through his hair in an attempt to lessen his frustration; not caring that his carefully arranged hair stood at all ends. Sasuke wanted to scream, wanted to hit and wanted to cry…He wanted his Naruto to tell him that things would be alright.

Turning around to continue his search doctor Uchiha bumped into someone and with death glare activated he got ready to tear into whoever was in his way, never mind that he hadn't been looking where he was going.

"Wow! Easy there tiger." A hoarse, rough voice said as a pair of large hands was placed on his shoulders.

Sasuke looked up at the fireman in front of him, it wasn't the right one but it was someone dear to him and he was glad he was safe.

"Kiba…" Sasuke breathed as he looked the brunet over, quickly trying to assess his injuries. Kiba was a bit sooty and his hands were wrapped in bandages but he seemed okay.

"Kiba…N-Naruto?" Sasuke couldn't believe he was stuttering and if he could he would have given himself an Uchiha glare, he needed to get back in control over himself.

Kiba took in the paleness and trembling of the doctor in front of him, he'd known the raven for years and this was the first time he'd seen him so…broken…human. He pulled the other man into a hug, not caring about Sasuke's struggling to get loose; sometimes it was okay to show weakness and needing the comfort of an other.

Sasuke couldn't breathe, Kiba hadn't answered him about Naruto and now he was hugging him…The raven's world turned black as he imagined the worst.

"Kiba, just tell me…I need to know."

"He's okay, a bit burned, some smoke inhalation but he's fine." Kiba said in a low voice and grabbed Sasuke when the other's knees gave out.

"H-he's fine? Alive?" Sasuke asked, dark eyes wide.

"Yeah, he was lucky. Come on, I'll take you to him." Kiba walked first, he kept a hold of Sasuke's arm and led him down the corridor, the opposite direction of what the nurse had pointed out, Sasuke noticed with a grumble and narrowed eyes.

Kiba walked into a room with several beds but they were all empty, he pointed to a drawn curtain at one of the corners and then he left. Someone hadn't been as lucky as Naruto and there were people out there who needed his comfort, the scruffy brunette patted his pocket where a worn piece of a shoji board lay. The lucky charm hadn't brought much luck this time but Kiba figured the family might want it. He smiled softly as he left, a smile filled with both sorrow and happiness; at least he knew that these particular friends would be okay.

Sasuke raised a trembling, long fingered, slender hand towards the curtain hesitating in midair. What would he find on the other side? Would his love actually be there? He couldn't imagine Kiba playing such a cruel joke on him but his mind didn't dare to believe, it was so quiet in the room…So dangerously silent. Gathering all his courage and all his strength, Sasuke gripped the pastel cloth of the curtain and pulled it aside.

Black eyes met blue and suddenly the world was right again, Sasuke could breathe. There he was…his precious, adorable, obnoxious and wonderful moron. He sat on the edge of the hospital bed, still dressed in his gear except for the heavy coat and boots. Blond spikes still stuck out in every direction and blue eyes still sparkled. The blond was covered it dirt and soot and his breathing was a bit labored from the smoke he'd inhaled but he was there.

Sasuke took a few steps closer as he pulled the curtain closed behind him; he didn't dare to take his eyes off Naruto, afraid the blond would disappear if he blinked.

"Moron! I was so scared…so scared." Sasuke said in a rough voice as his eyes traveled over his loved one's figure. "I thought you wouldn't come back to me this time that you would leave me alone. You promised you would never leave me alone…" The Uchiha longed to reach out and touch Naruto but he couldn't, it was as if his hands had been glued to his sides.

"What would I do without you?" The raven continued. "You're so stupid for scaring me like that, making me weak! It's all your fault! You make me feel and I hate it!" Sasuke shouted as tears gathered in endless dark eyes. He walked even closer to the bed, stopping only when their noses were practically touching. Why was Naruto so quiet? Why didn't he say anything? A new wave of panic started to work its way up inside the Uchiha.

The blond looked up, locked his eyes with dark ones and….Smiled.

"Shut up bastard, just stop. For once in your life you're talking too much."

Sasuke was left gaping but his lips were soon covered by another pair, they were slightly chapped and their owner smelt like smoke and sweat but Sasuke had never felt anything more wonderful. These were Naruto's lips and he had been so scared…So scared that he'd never get to feel them against his own again, never get to taste that essence that was purely Naruto and never failed to drive him out of his mind. With a groan Sasuke reached out his long slender hands that were worth millions in the surgical world and buried them in blond tresses, pulling Naruto closer and deepening the kiss, tasting that familiar dark cavern and making sure that Naruto was actually there with him and that he was okay.

The kiss turned bruising and crushing, as if instead of kissing they were trying to devour each other and it was glorious. When the kiss ended and lips pulled apart panting Naruto had accomplished his mission because Sasuke couldn't seem to get a word out, much less form a sentence. All there was and all that mattered was the blond sitting on the hospital bed, covered in soot. The raven untangled his fingers from blond hair to tentatively reach out to stroke and caress golden skin, he was surprised to see that they weren't shaking as much now, the relief that his loved one is safe and right there before him has steadied them somewhat once more.

"See that's the stoic bastard I know and love." Naruto said with a grin and leaned into Sasuke's touch. He spread his legs wider on the edge of the narrow hospital bed and pulled Sasuke closer to stand in the circle of those spread legs.

A blond head leaned closer to Sasuke's pale ear and Naruto's voice came out so softly and so silently that the raven has to struggle to hear it.

"I was scared too." Naruto whispered and for the blond to admit that means that the fire inferno and the collapsing building must have been hell. "I love you and I want you…I need to feel you here…now." The blond continued and there was a desperate tone in his pleading. He had looked death in the eye today and it was a roaring beast with burning eyes and a crackling, cackling laugh. Though he came out of the encounter okay a very good friend didn't and now Naruto needed to be with his love, his most precious person.

Every ounce of control slipped away from Sasuke at those words, he didn't care they were behind a curtain in the ER where anyone could walk in on them any second. He wanted to feel Naruto's skin against his own. Sasuke's fingers tingled with the longing to run down golden, smooth skin, feeling the defined muscles ripple and bunch underneath them. He wanted to bite and claw and mark said skin until the world knew without a doubt that the blond was his…As if there was someone left who didn't already know. The raven couldn't help but smirk at the last notion but it didn't cool his lust any.

Sasuke moved his hands around his blond and cupped Naruto's ass and pulled him closer to the raven's aching groin, relishing in the friction it caused. Naruto's sigh of pleasure and the way he moved his own arms around Sasuke's neck grinding down made the movement all the sweeter.

Naruto threw his head back and moaned and the sound shot straight down to Sasuke's cock.

That long, slender neck was too much of a temptation and Sasuke lowered his mouth to graze the smooth flesh, first only with his lips but then with tongue and teeth as well. Sasuke didn't care that the skin tasted, of smoke and soot, to the raven it's like ambrosia on his tongue. He licked and nipped up and down that slender column before biting down on Naruto's pulse point, marking him, claiming him. The action drew out a low moan from Naruto's lips and the blond pushed himself into the touch.

"More…" Naruto whispered with kiss swollen lips. "I need more."

Sasuke silently agreed and moved to undress his blond, the clothes falling haphazardly on the floor where they landed, neither man paying attention to anything but the touch of each other and the skin that got exposed with each falling piece of clothing.

It was not tender, the way their hands raked over the other's skin, grabbing, clawing, squeezing. It didn't have to be, they both knew that the love was there but this was about passion, about joy for life and about comfort from the fact that death had been so horribly close.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arms and pulled him up off the bed so that he could finish undressing the blond. After pulling the heavy and dirt covered pants of Sasuke reached out and slowly shimmied Naruto's frog covered boxers down slender, toned thighs. The thin cotton caught on the blonds' hard dripping cock and Naruto moaned as the action caused some friction on his aching need. After pushing the boxers all the way down, Naruto stepped out of them and stood in front of Sasuke wonderfully naked and warm.

Sasuke dropped to his knees in front of his golden love, nuzzling his stomach and relishing in how such a simple move made the blonds' breath hitch. He could feel Naruto's erection straining against him, begging to be touched…To be sucked. How could Sasuke ever refuse? The answer, he couldn't and he had no longing to.

He pushed Naruto back until the blond was leaning against the bed then he gripped slim hips and let his tongue lick a hot, wet trail up the other's shaft. Naruto tasted salty and a bit bitter mixed with a sweetness that was hard to explain. It was a familiar taste and Sasuke groaned as he continued his tasting, he craved it.

Naruto's hands gripped the frames of the bed to hold him steady as Sasuke's talented mouth wrecked havoc on his senses. He moaned and couldn't help but to buck into the raven's mouth. "Sas…" The rest of the Uchiha's name was lost in a guttural moan as Sasuke twisted and swirled his tongue around his dripping cock.

The sound of Naruto's needy and sultry voice almost caused Sasuke to come. Oh the sound of his blond pleading…There's no sweeter sound in the world. Sasuke's world turned upside down and inside out today when he got the scare of his life but surprisingly he finds that with every lap and every stroke of his tongue, with every whimper and moan he can draw from the other he regains more of his control back. It's not a question of domination but a question of having his love there and being able to bring him pleasure, that was the thing that made Sasuke's world right.

Naruto managed to unhinge tense fingers from the bed and thread them through midnight hair tinted with blue. The strands were so soft under his fingers as Naruto wrapped the hair around his hands and tried to push himself further inside Sasuke's warm cavern. His cock throbbed with need as it pressed against the back of Sasuke's throat.

"Oh…Sasuke…Oh Fuck, Please!" Naruto voice that's still hoarse from the smoke cracked a bit as he begged.

How could Sasuke possibly refuse such a beautiful sound?

Burying his fingers in the soft flesh of Naruto's hips to hold him steady Sasuke swallowed him to the root and massaged the cock with his throat.

Naruto's whole body convulsed at that action and of possible his cock grew even harder inside Sasuke's mouth. As Sasuke swallowed around the shaft lodged in his mouth a few more times Naruto went rigid and with a loud shout that must have been heard throughout the ER he released inside that sweet, wet mouth.

Sasuke continued to suck and lick softly until he had milked Naruto for every drop he had. The blonds' legs were unsteady and Sasuke felt immensely pleased with himself has he looked up at the blond through long black lashes and locked his eyes with half hooded, dazed blue ones. The Uchiha licked his lips at the sight. Fuck Naruto was hot! Especially a spent, freshly orgasmed Naruto, nothing in the world could look better that that and the blond was all his.

Naruto tried to focus his gaze and he smiled; that radiant smile that always warmed even the deepest part of the Uchiha. "Heh, sorry…I shot a bit quick, didn't I?" He said somewhat embarrassed as one hand moved to rub the back of his neck.

Sasuke smirked and shook his head. "Tch, I'm just that good…Besides, you can't think that we're done yet can you?"

Sasuke barely resisted the urge to smirk again as those golden cheeks were tinted pink and Naruto looked around a bit nervously.

"But what is someone hears? What if someone comes in?" He asked.

It seemed that Naruto's courage and bout of exhibitionism had disappeared with his orgasm but Sasuke wasn't worried.

The raven got up from the floor and leaned close to Naruto. "Who cares…?" He whispered into a perfectly shaped ear. "It doesn't matter, let them see, hear and cheer if they wish to. There's not a force in this universe that will keep me from having you…Right here and right now."

Naruto shivered as Sasuke's hot breath blew against his skin and with a sigh he wrapped his arms around his raven before stripping him until he was as naked as himself.

"Yes….I want you. I want you so much it's hurting." He panted out as he pressed himself against Sasuke until there wasn't a smidgeon of air between them.

"Oh love; I'll take care of you but you make me want to lose control." Sasuke growled and stiffened in surprise when Naruto mewled at his words and pressed himself even closer.

"D-do you want it rough Naruto?" He asked somewhat baffled.

"I-I don't know…I just want to feel…Feel everything." The blond answered.

Sasuke let his hands travel upwards and he twisted Naruto's nipples rather harshly, watching as Naruto's head fell back in bliss at the sensation.

"Oh don't you worry love, I'll make you feel, you can count on it." Sasuke purred.

Sasuke lifted Naruto and dropped him forcefully on the bed which creaked dangerously in protest.

After rummaging through the draws in a nearby examination cabinet Sasuke emerged with a shout of triumph and got on the bed, crawling on top of his blond. He uncapped the lubricant he had found in the drawer and pushed Naruto's thighs wide apart. The blond was already hard again and his cock lay pulsing against his toned stomach. Sasuke coated his fingers liberally with the lube and ran them ever so lightly over the straining shaft, down his velvety soft balls and over the sensitive spot between sac and ass, leaving a slick, glistening trail in hs finger's wake. Naruto writhed on the bed in response and gripped the thin hospital sheets that covered the bed.

Tired of the teasing touches and longing to be inside his blond Sasuke ran a slick finger around Naruto's opening, watching it relax at his touch he stabbed the finger inside. Oh Gods…Naruto was so tight and hot around his digit. Sasuke panted with lust as Naruto arched up and moaned loudly.

Sasuke slid another finger into Naruto and twisted his wrist, dragging his fingers along Naruto's soft inner walls. Every time Sasuke moved and twisted inside him Naruto bucked into him and let out small cries and pleas.

Sasuke crawled up the golden body and claimed the blonds' lips in a harsh kiss; stabbing his tongue inside Naruto's mouth, fucking it as his fingers continued to stretch his opening, getting it ready for his swollen cock. Not being able to take anymore Sasuke pulled his fingers out of Naruto and grabbed the lube again to slather it over his hard cock.

"Yessssss, come on Sas…Fuck me so that I feel it!" Naruto ordered and pushed up against Sasuke.

The blonds' words drove Sasuke crazy and he grabbed Naruto's left ankle and threw it over his shoulder. Sasuke pushed Naruto's other leg up against his chest and positioned his dripping, eager shaft at Naruto's slick and prepared hole.

"I'm gonna fuck you! I'm gonna ram this needy little hole so hard you'll be feeling it for days!" Sasuke growled back.

"Unnngggghhhhhh…." Naruto arched again and tensed a bit as Sasuke pushed in balls deep with one thrust. It stung and it hurt but it hurt so good!

Naruto thrust back on the cock lodged inside him. Sasuke stilled, giving Naruto time to adjust but that wasn't what the blond wanted. He clawed Sasuke's back, screamed and moaned, trying to get Sasuke to move.

"You want it? You want my cock pounding you?" Sasuke asked as he kept completely still inside Naruto.

"Yes! Yes I want it! I want you fucking me….reaming my hole until I split in two…Come on!" Naruto twists underneath him like some kind of wild thing.

Oh fuck! The last of Sasuke's control snapped at the reactions of his wanton blond. He hooked his elbow around Naruto's right knee and pressed deeper into his tightness. With his left leg still over the raven's shoulder and the other one pressed up almost at the level of his head Naruto was practically folded in half. Sasuke pounded him as he watched his cock moving in and out of that tight, sweet ass.

He wanted to keep going, to fuck that beautiful ass forever but Sasuke could already feel himself getting close. It felt so good and Naruto was so tight.

"Are you feeling it yet? Are you feeling my big cock fucking you? Pounding you through this fucking cot?"

Naruto just groaned in reply and writhed beneath him.

Sasuke released Naruto's leg and reached between their sweaty bodies to stroke the blonds' hard cock. It didn't take long before Naruto cried out hoarsely and Sasuke felt the blonds' hot release splash over his hands and their stomachs.

Sasuke felt Naruto convulse around him, tightening around his cock almost to the point of pain. He groaned as he let the beast inside him take over, to possess that beautiful blond that by some miracle was all his. Sasuke's thrusts were hard and deep, he spread Naruto's thighs wider, to get in deeper and to feel more…Seeking his own release inside Naruto's hot and willing tightness.

Flashes of white appeared behind Sasuke's closed lids as pleasure wracked his whole being.

"Naruto…Love…" Was all he managed to pant out before he went completely still and shuddered in ecstasy as he pumped his seed deep inside Naruto.

Sasuke released his blond and collapsed to the side of him, still pressed close on account of the narrow hospital bed. Their hearts were beating like crazy and both their breath came out in ragged puffs of air. Fuck that was good! Sasuke could barely remember the last time he'd had such a mind-blowing orgasm. It was always good with Naruto but this had been the stuff legends were made of.

Still panting heavily the raven reached out for Naruto but the comforting heat against his side was gone. Black eyes flashed open and Sasuke's head rose from the pillow to look around.

Oh fuck…fuckity fuck! Naruto was on his knees; cleaning Sasuke's stomach and chest…Licking up his own come from the Uchiha's sweat soaked skin. And just like that Sasuke's arousal who had been dead to the world just moments ago decided to rise to the occasion again.

Naruto licked and lapped his way down Sasuke's body, cleaning away every trace of his release. He worshipped the Uchiha with lips and tongue, taking his sweet time. Seeing that pink tongue lap at him was maddening and Sasuke was afraid he would blow his load before his erection even was touched. So before the blond could make it to Sasuke's protruding arousal he was grabbed by a lust filled and very horny raven.

"You should know better than to tease me like that." Sasuke growled playfully and flipped the blond on to his stomach. He watched the muscles ripple under smooth golden skin and once again he was reminded of how terribly close he had been to losing his world today.

"You are so beautiful, every part of you." He whispered as he ran his hands up strong legs and over a sculpted back. "I love you; I love your skin and the way it get goose bumps when I caress it. I love your strong back and the birth mark between your shoulder blades." Sasuke leaned down and kissed said birth mark, swirling his tongue around the little dot. "I love your legs and the way they swagger a bit when you walk. I love your feet and your crooked middle toe." Sasuke continued his praise as he worshipped every part of Naruto, feeling him breathing and alive underneath his fingertips.

"And oh how I love this." The raven said and grabbed Naruto's ass, causing even those sets of cheeks to redden in embarrassment. "I love your perfect round globes, and I love this tiny, needy, wanton little hole that takes me to heaven and back." Sasuke separated the blonds' cheeks and rubbed the little nub with his thumb. Sasuke watched totally mesmerized as Naruto convulsed and pushed out a glob of Sasuke's seed from deep within his ass to run down his balls and tanned thighs. Oh Gods…how could anyone be so hot and tempting?

The raven shifted his hold on Naruto and leaned down to lick up the escaping trail of seed before giving the swollen entrance a kiss.

Sasuke startled and barely managed to stop a squawk of surprise from escaping when he suddenly found himself on his back on the narrow bed with Naruto looming above him, the blonds' skin was flushed and his brilliant blue eyes were ablaze.

"What was that you said about teasing?" Naruto asked wickedly as he crawled on top of the Uchiha. The blond took a hold of Sasuke's erection with one hand and with a sigh of satisfaction he sank down on it until he could feel Sasuke's coarse pubic hair tickle his ass and balls. Naruto tossed his head backwards and arched his back as he rode Sasuke's cock with wild abandon. He was the most beautiful creature Sasuke had ever seen.

The raven did his best to buck up into that tight heat and he interlaced his fingers with Naruto as they moved, pushed and rolled as one. He released one of the blonds' hands and reached up and pulled Naruto's head down, claiming his lips in a bruising kiss, wanting to be connected to the blond in every way possible. The bed creaked and groaned underneath them but the two men were too lost in their own pleasure to pay any attention to the ominous sounds.

Suddenly Naruto's strong, muscled legs tightened their hold on Sasuke as the blond rose up and down on top of the raven and blue eyes rolled into the back of his head as he broke the kiss, tossed his head back and came all over Sasuke's chest. The sight of Naruto and the feeling of him massaging his cock send Sasuke soaring over the edge and with a growl he came too, filling Naruto up even more.

Naruto collapsed on top of him and Sasuke could feel hot tears running down his neck. He understood why Naruto was crying. He was crying out of sadness for the friend he has lost, he was crying from relief to be alive and guilt for feeling relief. He was crying from the emotions, sensations and pressure of it all. Sasuke held him and stroked his back as his little blond let it all out. As their bodies cooled down they were back in the real world, their passion quenched for now. Everything would not be roses and puppies and both of them would have a rough time ahead. Sasuke knew that no matter what Naruto would be back at work, fighting that roaring beast and he would continue to be afraid, that's just how it was. They were both alive though and they have each other; that would never change, Sasuke promised himself that he would never let his fear drive him away from Naruto and Naruto already knew that he would never let his prickly bastard go.

Sasuke shifted and kissed Naruto's temple. "Come on love, it's time to get up and get dressed…I doubt it will be long before the whole hospital will be here ogling us." Now that Sasuke had come down from his sexual high he heard the giggling and soft voices from behind the curtain.

Naruto nodded; looking a bit flushed and rose to get off his raven. "It's not the first time though; remember that time in the hallway and that time on Dr. Hatake's desk…"

Sasuke raised his finger and put it against the blonds' lips to silence him. God Naruto was still such a moron and Sasuke loved him for it. As they moved to slide of the bed it made one last groan of protest and collapsed, sending Naruto and Sasuke tumbling naked over the floor and out beneath the curtain. Sasuke groaned in shame as he looked up and met the mismatched sharp gaze and silver hair of the chief of surgery.

"It looks as if you owe the hospital a new bed Dr. Uchiha…And what was that I heard about my desk?"

Sasuke sighed and buried his face in crook of his giggling idiot's neck. Only one Naruto Uzumaki could make Sasuke Uchiha do something like this and thankfully the blond was still alive to do it…Yes life was good.

**The End**.

**AN** - _There you have it, I hope you enjoyed. So I know I haven't been updating my other stories for…well forever. I'm so, so sorry but RL is kicking my behind and leaving me little time for anything else, hopefully things will ease up soon. Thank you so much for reading and please review._


End file.
